


How to Survive Group Projects

by GayLukeSkywalker (heichoooouuuu)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, M/M, Texting, it's really late why did i start writing this, ohh man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichoooouuuu/pseuds/GayLukeSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ren.not.ben: he's refusing to move to me or look at me<br/>rey-of-sunshine: rest in pieces kylo ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who the fuck actually thinks assigned partners is a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip me  
> anyways the names are pretty obvious but if you need help:  
> ren.not.ben = kylo  
> rey-of-sunshine = rey  
> genhux2 = hux

**kylo reynbow**

**_Today_ ** _9:19am_

 **ren.not.ben** : oh my godd guess what the English teacher’s “special surprise” is

 **rey-of-sunshine** : please say cookies, I cannot handle anything else from Mr. Pop-Quiz

 **ren.not.ben** : an assigned group project

 **rey-of-sunshine** : Ew

 **ren.not.ben** : as in your partner is assigned

 **rey-of-sunshine** : E w

 **ren.not.ben** : no no no but get this, guess who my partner is

 **rey-of-sunshine** : omg is your partner the cute boy

 **ren.not.ben** : it's hux

 **ren.not.ben** : wait who's the cute boy?

 **rey-of-sunshine** : I forget his name, I think it's Joe or something

 **ren.not.ben** : POE? hun poe is untouchable

 **rey-of-sunshine** : for me maybe...

 **ren.not.ben** : REY PLEASE

 **rey-of-sunshine** : officially (temporarily) backing off now

 **rey-of-sunshine** : hux though, isn't he the rich boy

 **ren.not.ben** : yeah and tbh I think he’s going to try to pretend I don't exist the whole time

 **rey-of-sunshine** : what do you mean?

 **ren.not.ben** : he's refusing to move to me or look at me

 **rey-of-sunshine** : rest in pieces kylo ren

 **ren.not.ben** : wait shit he just messaged me

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _9:36am_

 **genhux2** : Hello. This is Hux. If you need to contact me for whatever reason, use this. Please only contact me about the project.

 **ren.not.ben** : k

 

**kylo reynbow**

**_Today_ ** 9:38am

 **ren.not.ben** : okay so this might not be as awkward 

 **ren.not.ben** : I think he just wants to communicate through text

 **rey-of-sunshine** : isn't that harder tho

 **ren.not.ben** : yeah

 **ren.not.ben** : but I'm pretty sure the only other option is to get mentally kicked in the face  


 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _9:44am_

 **ren.not.ben** : do u have any ideas for a topic

 **genhux2** : I have a few off the top of my head, but I'm not sure you know enough about them to do this project efficiently.

 **ren.not.ben** : try me

 **genhux2** : We could research the life of Adolf Hitler or Vlad the Impaler.

 **ren.not.ben** : uhh

 **ren.not.ben** : you're right, I don't know much about either of them

 **genhux2** : So what do you suggest?

 **ren.not.ben** : I’d be okay with just doing the assignment on hitler

 **genhux2** : Okay, you do the first two questions about his early life, and I’ll answer the two concerning what he did.

 **ren.not.ben** : okay

 **genhux2** : Report back at around 2:00pm.

 **ren.not.ben** : k

 

**kylo reynbow**

**_Today_ ** _10:08am_

 **ren.not.ben** : did u know hitler studied art?

 **rey-of-sunshine** : so that's who you guys decided to do your project on?

 **ren.not.ben** : yeah I thought it would be interesting but hux stuck me with the early life questions

 **rey-of-sunshine** : let me guess, you wanted the bloody, war-torn questions

 **ren.not.ben** : well if you say it like that you make me sound bad :(

 **ren.not.ben** : btw who's the lucky person that you got paired with?

 **rey-of-sunshine** : finn

 **ren.not.ben** : isn't finn the one you had a crush on in middle school

 **rey-of-sunshine** : oh boy you remember that?

 **ren.not.ben** : is that a real question of course I remember

 **ren.not.ben** : “he's so dreamy and cute and weird like a puppy I just want to pet him!!”

 **rey-of-sunshine** : I never said that!!!

 **ren.not.ben** : you definitely did

 **rey-of-sunshine** : no!!!!!!

 **ren.not.ben** : k ;)

 **rey-of-sunshine** : CHANGING SUBJECT NOW

 **rey-of-sunshine** : I was surprised when Mr. Poop-Quiz said I could do grandpa

 **rey-of-sunshine** : could have sworn you would have already picked him

 **ren.not.ben** : wait sHIT W H A T

 **ren.not.ben** : YOU’RE DOING YOUR PROJECT ON GRANDPA???

 **rey-of-sunshine** : yep 

 **ren.not.ben** : :(((((((

 

 **_Today_ ** _12:03pm_

 **rey-of-sunshine** : usual place for lunch?

 **ren.not.ben** : yeah meet you there in 5

 

 **_Today_ ** _1:48pm_

 **ren.not.ben** : im going to throw something if I see another link on google that sends me to this one website

 **rey-of-sunshine** : that bad?

 **ren.not.ben** : hell yeah did you know there's a whole community that spreads misinformation about people like hitler and al qaeda and shit

 **rey-of-sunshine** : that's so stupid, why??

 **ren.not.ben** : I'm starting to think it's some sort of personal attack

 **ren.not.ben** : wait fuck I gotta report to hux

 **rey-of-sunshine** : ;)

 **ren.not.ben** : don't even  


**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _2:03pm_

 **ren.not.ben** : is what I found okay

 **genhux2** : You need to find out more about which parts of Hitler’s life may have caused his behavior in the future.

 **ren.not.ben** : ok what about the rest

 **genhux2** : It's fine.

 **ren.not.ben** : thanks

 **ren.not.ben** : hey have you been running into that “anons against terrorism” website a lot

 **genhux2** : I was directed to it every once in awhile, but I removed it from the search query and found good sources.

 **ren.not.ben** : can you show me how to do that tomorrow?

 **genhux2** : Yeah.

 

**kylo reynbow**

**_Today_ ** _2:13pm_

 **ren.not.ben** : abort abort aBORT 

 **rey-of-sunshine** : what happened?!

 **ren.not.ben** : I asked him if he could show me how to do something tomorrow

 **rey-of-sunshine** : and that's bad because…?

 **ren.not.ben** : I would have to sit  n e a r  him and  t a l k

 **rey-of-sunshine** : oh no! The humanity!

 **rey-of-sunshine** : it's alright kylo, he's been in your class all year

 **ren.not.ben** : yeah but I haven't talked to him????

 **rey-of-sunshine** : got butterflies? ;)

 **ren.not.ben** : do not

 

 ** _Today_ ** _11:28pm_

 **rey-of-sunshine** : this project isn't so bad

 **ren.not.ben** : says the person doing the project on GRANDPA

 **rey-of-sunshine** : still

 **ren.not.ben** : yeah I agree

 **rey-of-sunshine** : anyways, good night

 **ren.not.ben** : good night

 **ren.not.ben** : and if i go missing after english, remember to tell the police to question hux

 **rey-of-sunshine** : oh shush go to sleep


	2. UGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know that feel when your partner sucks but maybe a little less than you thought? yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phasmom = phasma  
> this is hux's pov and takes place after chapter 1

**phast dux**

**_Today_** _9:23am_

**genhux2** : I am going to scream.

**phasmom** : so I take it the research isn’t going too well?

**genhux2** : Are you fucking kidding me? I’m able to answer my questions thoroughly after fifteen minutes of research, but my fucking partner can’t even refine a google search.

**phasmom** : Yikes

**genhux2** : Yes, yikes.

**genhux2** : I have to research and answer all of his questions too if I want a good grade.

**phasmom** : you could probably just Not and take the bad grade

**phasmom** : it probably won’t affect your overall grade negatively, but it’ll probably affect his

**genhux2** : Good point, but my parents wouldn’t like it

**genhux2** : At all.

**phasmom** : well then you better get crackin’ duckling

**genhux2** : Please stop calling me that.

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _ 9:40am _

**ren.not.ben** : thanks for the lesson

**genhux2** : Yep.

**ren.not.ben** : how’s your research coming

**genhux2** : Almost done with my part, about to work on yours if you don’t speed it up.

**ren.not.ben** : whats the rush????? the project isn’t due till next week

**genhux2** : I need the grade to bump-up my GPA.

**ren.not.ben** : oh

**ren.not.ben** : sorry

 

**phast dux**

**_Today_** _10:02am_

**phasmom** : who is he

**genhux2** : My partner? His name is Ren.

**genhux2** : He’s obnoxious.

**phasmom** : care to elaborate on that?

**genhux2** : While I was teaching him the wonders of advanced searching, his friend sent him a text.

**phasmom** : what did it say

**genhux2** : “IS HE HOT????”

**phasmom** : Y ikes

**genhux2** : Yes, yikes.

**phasmom** : you should have opened it and said you were

**genhux2** : That would have been the worst decision.

**phasmom** : well is he hot

**genhux2** : Excuse me?

**phasmom** : is ren hot

**genhux2** : That’s a useless question.

**phasmom** : ooh so he is?

**genhux2** : I didn't say that.

**phasmom** : the fact that you dodged the question leads me to believe that ren is incredibly smokin

**genhux2** : He's not “smokin.” He's okay at best.

**genhux2** : His ears are almost as obnoxious as his friend.

**phasmom** : doesn't mean you don't think he's hot

**genhux2** : I'm done having this conversation.

 

**_Today_ ** _ 11:36am _

**phasmom** : okay so he has big ears what are his other features

**genhux2** : Seriously.

**phasmom** : it's an honest question to ask!!

**genhux2** : He has black hair.

**phasmom** : and????

**genhux2** : And he's tall. What else do you want from me?

**phasmom** : wow

**phasmom** : he's totally your type

**genhux2** : Why do you do this to me.

**genhux2** : And what exactly makes him “my type?”

**phasmom** : he’s just like that guy you dated last year

**gengux2** : Wow would you look at the time, looks like the period’s over!

 

**_Today_ ** _ 1:21pm _

**genhux2** : So who’s your partner?

**phasmom** : some foreign exchange chick

**phasmom** : she didn't even tell me her name

**phasmom** : or maybe she did? I don't know I couldn't understand what she was saying 70% of the time

**genhux2** : Sounds fun. Good luck.

**phasmom** : yeah

**phasmom** : one sec gotta do work

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _ 4:23pm _

**ren.not.ben** : I got the info we need for early life

**ren.not.ben** : when do you want to meet up to make the poster for the presentation

**genhux2** : I can meet up at 5:00 at the café across the street from school.

**ren.not.ben** : what do you need me to bring

**genhux2** : Just your notes.

**genhux2** : And bring money for food, I expect to work for a couple hours.

**ren.not.ben** : okay see you in half an hour

 

**phast dux**

**_Today_ ** _ 9:46pm _

**genhux2** : Despite all the shit I've been talking about Ren, he's not that bad at visual aids.

**phasmom** : how to make it into hux’s heart: make aesthetically stunning posters

**genhux2** : Honestly, yeah.

**phasmom** : is that a confession of love I sense?

**genhux2** : No. It's not.

**phasmom** : sure…

**genhux2** : Don't you have a project to work on?

**phasmom** : yeah but it's fun to tease you ;)

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _ 9:55pm _

**ren.not.ben** : hey I forgot my bag at the café and when I went to get it the guy said you grabbed it on your way out

**genhux2** : Yeah, I grabbed it so I could return it to you in class tomorrow.

**ren.not.ben** : thanks but I need it asap

**genhux2** : Can you just wait until tomorrow? It's really late and it's almost my curfew.

**ren.not.ben** : I really can't I need it

**ren.not.ben** : look inside it if you need to know why but I really need it

 

**phast dux**

**_Today_ ** _ 9:59pm _

**genhux2** : You are not going to believe this

**phasmom** : is this about ren

**genhux2** : Yes and guess what.

**genhux2** : He’s making me drop off his bag that he forgot at the café at his house

**phasmom** : that's ridiculous why does he need it so bad

**genhux2** : I don't know, he told me to look in it if I need to know.

**phasmom** : that's some sketchy shit

**phasmom** : are you going to look in it

**genhux2** : Of course.

\--

**genhux2** : Do you know what diazepam is?

**phasmom** : no, did you find that in his bag

**genhux2** : Yeah, I have to go. I'll be back in a bit.

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_** _10:06pm_

**genhux2** : Okay, send me your address.

**ren.not.ben** : thank you so much

_ ren.not.ben shared their location _

**genhux2** : I'll be there in 10-15 minutes.

**ren.not.ben** : okay thanks

 

**phast dux**

**_Today_ ** _ 10:46pm _

**phasmom** : so I did some research on diazepam

**genhux2** : What did you find?

**phasmom** : so it's a type of sedative that is used to treat anxiety, muscle spasms, and seizures

**phasmom** : it's commonly used for people with agoraphobia

**phasmom** : which is basically the fear of potentially awkward and embarrassing social situations

**genhux2** : Oh.

**phasmom** : no wonder he needed it right away

**genhux2** : Yeah.

**genhux2** : I'm going to go.

**genhux2** : Night.

**phasmom** : good night hux


	3. UMM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to get!!! personal!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that there was more of a gap in updates this time around, I was thinking about how to play this chapter out. thanks for the wonderful comments y'all are leaving, they really inspire me to keep writing :)

**kylo reynbow**

**_Today_ ** _ 6:34am _

**rey-of-sunshine** : good morning!!

**rey-of-sunshine** : kylooo

**rey-of-sunshine** : kylo!

**rey-of-sunshine** : wake up sleepyhead!!!!

**rey-of-sunshine** : you're finding your own way to school today buddy because you're gonna make me late

 

**_Today_ ** _ 7:43am _

**rey-of-sunshine** : okay, I'm worried

**rey-of-sunshine** : are you mad at me about sending that message to you during your lesson from hux?

**rey-of-sunshine** : are you just ignoring me?

 

**_Today_ ** _ 8:37am _

**rey-of-sunshine** : you've missed half of physics, get your ass to school kylo

 

**_Today_ ** _ 9:10am _

**rey-of-sunshine** : where are you?

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _ 9:12am _

**genhux2** : Where are you? We need to plan and practice our presentation.

**genhux2** : You’ve got to be kidding me. If you're skipping today, at least let me know.

 

**_Today_ ** _ 9:35am _

**genhux2** : Unbelievable.

 

**_Today_ ** _ 10:17am _

**genhux2** : Ren?

 

**kylo reynbow**

**_Today_ ** _ 10:22am _

**rey-of-sunshine** : finn says that poe told him you werent in english

**rey-of-sunshine** : what are you doing

**rey-of-sunshine** : please tell me if something is wrong

**rey-of-sunshine** : if I don't see you at lunch I'm calling your parents

 

**_Today_ ** _ 11:27am _

**rey-of-sunshine** : okay you know what

**rey-of-sunshine** : pardon my language but fuck that

**rey-of-sunshine** : you have five minutes to message me before I call your parents

**rey-of-sunshine** : four minutes

**rey-of-sunshine** : three

**rey-of-sunshine** : two…

**ren.not.ben** : hi

**rey-of-sunshine** : where in gods name are you and why did it take, let me count, TWENTY messages over the course of FIVE hours for you to respond??

**ren.not.ben** : i was sleeping

**rey-of-sunshine** : sleeping??

**ren.not.ben** : yeah

**ren.not.ben** : oh btw im not coming to school today

**rey-of-sunshine** : I figured

**rey-of-sunshine** : kylo I've been worried fucking sick about you all day

**rey-of-sunshine** : you can't just pop in out of nowhere and act so casual

**rey-of-sunshine** : what's going on??

**ren.not.ben** : I had a tough night

**ren.not.ben** : like you know

**ren.not.ben** : valium tough

**rey-of-sunshine** : oh

**rey-of-sunshine** : that really sucks kylo, I didn't know

**ren.not.ben** : I'm sorry for making you worry

**rey-of-sunshine** : forgiven but why can't you come to school today?

**rey-of-sunshine** : usually you can still make it to school after a “tough night”

**ren.not.ben** : as I see it, the day is already halfway done so there's really no point

**ren.not.ben** : also I know for a fact that I will see hux in the hallway during the passing time between sixth period and seventh period

**ren.not.ben** : and I definitely can't handle that

**ren.not.ben** : especially right now

**rey-of-sunshine** : what makes you say that? you were fine seeing him before, even when he sprung that last minute meet up on you

**ren.not.ben** : when I was getting ready to go to bed I realized that I forgot to take my last dose of the day

**ren.not.ben** : which got me a little worked up to begin with

**ren.not.ben** : but then I couldn't find my pills

**ren.not.ben** : and it was all made significantly worse when I realized where my pills were

**rey-of-sunshine** : where?

**ren.not.ben** : in my bag

**ren.not.ben** : at the cafe

**rey-of-sunshine** : oh no, that's terrible! 

**rey-of-sunshine** : I'm so sorry that happened to you

**ren.not.ben** : no no no, I wish I was done

**ren.not.ben** : so I spent about fifteen minutes working up the courage to go back to the cafe and get it

**ren.not.ben** : just to be told that my “friend” grabbed it on his way out

**rey-of-sunshine** : hux? no way

**ren.not.ben** : so I went back home and spent another fifteen minutes working up the courage to ask hux to bring my bag to me

**ren.not.ben** : and before you say anything, I asked him to bring it to me so he wouldn't feel like I was just trying to get his address or something

**rey-of-sunshine** : smart thinking?

**ren.not.ben** : yeah i guess, I mean it was still almost 10pm when I asked him and he said he had a curfew

**ren.not.ben** : but he got me the bag

**rey-of-sunshine** : hux doesn't seem like the person to actually return your bag to you at 10pm

**ren.not.ben** : i agree but I told him to look inside if he needed to know why

**ren.not.ben** : so he probably thinks I'm crazy or whatever now

**rey-of-sunshine** : what???

**ren.not.ben** : what what

**rey-of-sunshine** : idk

**rey-of-sunshine** : you just aren't the kind of person to give someone blatant permission to snoop through your things

**ren.not.ben** : i am when I'm having an anxiety attack

**rey-of-sunshine** : I guess

**rey-of-sunshine** : thanks for telling me

**ren.not.ben** : yep

**rey-of-sunshine** : however, you still havent explained why you didn't wake up until approximately 11:30

**ren.not.ben** : I took some nyquil at like 2am because I couldn't fall asleep

**rey-of-sunshine** : isn't that dangerous?

**ren.not.ben** : it shouldn't be, I just feel extra tired and out of it

**ren.not.ben** : so I'm perfectly fine

**rey-of-sunshine** : alright…

**rey-of-sunshine** : I hate to push another situation on you right away, but remember to at least message hux so he doesn't think you just ditched

**ren.not.ben** : ugh

**ren.not.ben** : why

**rey-of-sunshine** : finn said that poe said that hux looked annoyed but that he was typing furiously and then backspacing everything during class

**rey-of-sunshine** : and finn said that hux only does that when he's having trouble getting his message across in the right way

**rey-of-sunshine** : which means I think hux is a little worried about you

**ren.not.ben** : fine

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _ 12:45pm _

**ren.not.ben** : I slept in, sorry

**genhux2** : Slept in? It's noon, no one sleeps in until noon.

**ren.not.ben** : really

**genhux2** : What?

**ren.not.ben** : you've never slept in until noon??

**genhux2** : No, I actually haven't. I'm not a heathen.

**genhux2** : I'm a useful member of society who has things to do before noon.

**ren.not.ben** : like what

**genhux2** : Hmm let me think! Our project perhaps?

**ren.not.ben** : oh give me a break

**genhux2** : You could have at least told me that you weren't coming to school today, so I could plan ahead.

**ren.not.ben** : you saw what I looked like last night, did I look like I knew what was going to happen to me????!

**ren.not.ben** : if it really bugs you that much take your skinny little fingers over to your email and send me what you want me to do I'm done messaging you right now

 

**kylo reynbow**

**_Today_ ** _ 1:17pm _

**ren.not.ben** : he's so fucking insensitive

**ren.not.ben** : and he's definitely not fucking worried about me

**rey-of-sunshine** : sigh… what happened?

**ren.not.ben** : he fucking scolded me about our project!!

**ren.not.ben** : as if! it's! my! fault! that my mental illness inconvenienced him!!

**rey-of-sunshine** : that's really rude

**rey-of-sunshine** : some people don't know how to handle and support someone like you after they've had an anxiety attack

**ren.not.ben** : I'm sorry but that sounds a hell of a lot like an excuse

**rey-of-sunshine** : I didn't mean it like that

**ren.not.ben** : Okay whatever

**rey-of-sunshine** : He probably just didn't know what to say

**ren.not.ben** : I'm too exhausted and I've gotta fix my sleep schedule anyways

**ren.not.ben** : so I'm taking more nyquil and going to bed

**rey-of-sunshine** : at least ask your mom if you should do that

**rey-of-sunshine** : your different medications could react badly

**ren.not.ben** : good night rey

**rey-of-sunshine** : I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you

**rey-of-sunshine** : good night kylo

  
  


[ EMAIL FROM ehux000 ]

Subject: Project Instructions

Here’s what you can do to make up th…

 

[ EMAIL SENT TO ehux000 ]

Subject: Re: Project Instructions

you know what? fuck you hux


	4. EHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phasma gets real

**phast dux**

**_Yesterday_ ** _ 6:32pm _

**genhux2** : Phasma, I think I fucked up.

**genhux2** : Like, bad.

**_Today_ ** _ 8:20am _

**phasmom** : whatever it is, it can't be that bad

**genhux2** : You don’t even know what I did.

**phasmom** : what did you do?

**genhux2** : I fucked up.

**phasmom** : i’ve got that part

**genhux2** : So, quick background information. I'm really forgetful sometimes.

**phasmom** : yep I know

**genhux2** : And I get really focused on some things at times.

**genhux2** : So, with that information in mind... 

**genhux2** : I forgot about my ordeal with Kylo the other day.

**genhux2** : I fucking forgot.

**genhux2** : I was so focused on our project and I was really angry that he wasn't at school yesterday so I scolded him.

**genhux2** : And he told me “if it really bugs you that much take your skinny little fingers over to your email and send me what you want me to do.”

**phasmom** : hux you better not be telling me you did that

**genhux2** : I feel terrible about it now.

**phasmom** : as you should

**genhux2** : What do I do?

**phasmom** : i know you won't like this but

**phasmom** : i think you're going to have to

**genhux2** : Do what?

**phasmom** : apologize

**genhux2** : Oh, okay.

**phasmom** : and then confess your love because honey you're in deep

**genhux2** : Don't do this to me.

**phasmom** : you never think this much about people’s feelings

**genhux2** : I’ve also never fucked up like this

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _ 8:24am _

**genhux2** : Ren?

**genhux2** : Are you there?

**genhux2** : I know you are, you didn’t turn off your read receipts.

**genhux2** : I fucked up and I take full responsibility.

**genhux2** : I was being… insensitive?

**genhux2** : And a jerk.

**genhux2** : Also extremely rude.

**genhux2** : And condescending.

**genhux2** : …

**genhux2** : Are you going to say anything?

**genhux2** : I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore.

**genhux2** : We don’t even have to do any preparation for our presentation, we can just wing it the day of.

**genhux2** : Okay, see you in English.

 

**phast dux**

**_Today_ ** _ 8:29am _

**genhux2** : He’s never going to talk to me again.

**phasmom** : what did he say?

**genhux2** : Absolutely nothing, did you not understand “he’s never going to talk to me again”?

**phasmom** : he could be asleep again

**phasmom** : maybe sleeping the day away is a habit of his

**genhux2** : I don’t know, Phas…

**genhux2** : I have to go.

**phasmom** : okay hux

 

**Biography Project Chat**

**_Today_ ** _ 9:23am _

**genhux2** : I really am sorry, Ren.

**ren.not.ben** : yeah yeah yeah its fine whatever

**genhux2** : Are you sure?

**ren.not.ben** : yeah

**ren.not.ben** : thanks for going out past your curfew or whatever to return my bag the other day

**ren.not.ben** : but id honestly just really like it if we pretend that that never happened

**ren.not.ben** : or smth

**genhux2** : Okay.

**ren.not.ben** : ok

**ren.not.ben** : so i did the stuff you emailed me

**genhux2** : How did that go?

**ren.not.ben** : wasn’t really that hard

**ren.not.ben** : i fleshed out a bit of what i wanted to say for my part of the presentation

**ren.not.ben** : i’ll send it to you so you can edit it and finish with your parts

**genhux2** : Nice, thanks, I’ll look over it right away.

 

**phast dux**

**_Today_ ** _ 10:21am _

**genhux2** : Crisis averted.

**phasmom** : really? that easily?

**genhux2** : He thanked me for returning the bag and suggested we never mention it again.

**genhux2** : Which I am very much on board of doing.

**phasmom** : well at least you guys worked it out?

**phasmom** : I mean, that’s a very half-assed way of doing it, but I’ll take it

**genhux2** : You know, despite your username, you’re not actually my mother?

**genhux2** : So it really doesn’t matter if you would have “taken it” or not.

**phasmom** : yet you still did as you were told and apologized to your partner

**genhux2** : I apologized because it was my only option, don’t twist my actions into something their not.

**phasmom** : it’s okay, you don’t have to admit that you love me

**phasmom** : however…

**phasmom** : at some point you should probably tell kylo that you love /him/

**genhux2** : I’m not in love with Kylo Ren.

**phasmom** : okay hux

**phasmom** : but just remember

**phasmom** : “I’m not in love with Kylo Ren” is only three letters away from “I’m in love with Kylo Ren”

**genhux2** : That is not substantial evidence.

_ phasmom named the conversation “denial squad” _

**genhux2** : Are you serious.

**phasmom** : I am so serious right now.

**genhux2** : Somehow, I don’t believe you.

**phasmom** : I’m as serious as your love for your cat

**genhux2** : Don’t drag Millicent into this, she’s done nothing to deserve it.

**phasmom** : okay, but seriously, i’ve seen how you act around people you crush on

**phasmom** : last time you fell for someone, you talked to me constantly about them, got into a petty argument with them in order to get close, made up, and then dated for a couple weeks before they annoyed the shit out of you, you annoyed the shit out of them, and ultimately broke up

**genhux2** : That was a mistake.

**phasmom** : well clearly.

**phasmom** : but that’s what dating is, making a bunch of mistakes

**phasmom** : sometimes those mistakes are what end the relationship

**phasmom** : but other times, both parties learn from their mistakes together

**genhux2** : What’s your point?

**phasmom** : my point is that

**phasmom** : through my own observations, I can conclude that you are, in fact, feeling some sort of positive emotion towards kylo ren, and i believe you should hold on to those feelings and act on them

**genhux2** : That’s a wonderful point.

**genhux2** : It’s all true except for the fact that I don’t feel positive emotions towards Kylo Ren, so I have no feelings to hold on to or act upon.

_ phasmom named the conversation “definitely in denial squad” _

**genhux2** : You’re ridiculous, I’ll see you at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm sorry about the inconsistent updates. I'm not the best at keeping a schedule and hitting deadlines, especially when it comes to something creative.  
> 2) I'm sorry about the short chapter lengths. Writing is still new to me, and it takes me a while to think about what the characters would do in a situation, instead of just me. I was also trying to push out a chapter for you guys so you wouldn't think I just abandoned this work.  
> 3) Pokemon GO is super fun, so that's also another excuse for why this is being posted two months later.


	5. HEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing.... finn and poe  
> I love them.

**kylo reynbow**  
_**Today** 9:25am_

  
**ren.not.ben** : i have never been more grateful for the weekend  
**rey-of-sunshine** : oh my god, I agree 100%  
**ren.not.ben** : what a fucking stressful week  
**rey-of-sunshine** : same  
**rey-of-sunshine** : hey, would you be interested in being in this group chat with me, finn, and poe?  
**ren.not.ben** : uh, I guess? are you sure they're okay with it?  
**rey-of-sunshine** : yeah, they're definitely fine with it, poe was actually just talking about how you and hux look like you'd be cute together  
**ren.not.ben** : omg add me to that chat I need to stop this

**homicide grandpa roast squad**  
_**Today** 9:29am_

  
**poefly** : And they match that light-hair dark-hair duo cliche that makes up every good pairing!!  
**finnspire** : you have thought about this way too much poe  
**poefly** : You have to admit that everything I said is true tho  
**finnspire** : I was convinced when you said hux blushed while teaching kylo how to google  
**ren.not.ben** : he did?  
**finnspire** : uh oh, you're in trouble poe  
**poefly** : He did tho! His face definitely got more red when he was handing back your tablet and your hands brushed  
**rey-of-sunshine** : Oh boy  
**ren.not.ben** : he was probably getting mad at me  
**ren.not.ben** : and it was pretty hot that day??  
**poefly** : Whatever you say, prettyboy. I think you should go for it anyways, hux is pretty hot  
**finnspire** : really? I think he's average  
**finnspire** : then again, I've seen him during the early stages of puberty so maybe my opinion is biased  
**rey-of-sunshine** : I haven't even seen hux, so I can't offer any input  
**ren.not.ben** : he's alright  
**finnspire** : umm…  
**finnspire** : so Anyway  
**finnspire** : welcome to the chat  
**ren.not.ben** : thanks  
**poefly** : Yeah, hey!!! Welcome kylo  
**poefly** : …  
**poefly** : Nice intermission, guys let's get back to our discussion  
**ren.not.ben** : have you considered….  
**ren.not.ben** : stopping the discussion??  
**finnspire** : he has  
**rey-of-sunshine** : he's been taking short two minute breaks in between bursts of talking  
**ren.not.ben** : you can't have that much to talk about  
**ren.not.ben** : we’ve literally known each other for a week  
**poefly** : I've witnessed enough in this past week to write an essay  
**poefly** : Like how hux’s resting bitchface lifts a tiny bit when he glances at you from across the room  
**ren.not.ben** : wait whatt  
**rey-of-sunshine** : AW  
**finnspire** : hux reducing bitchface = heart-eyes emoji  
**ren.not.ben** : hux never looks up from his tablet during English tho???  
**poefly** : Aand how would you think to make that claim?  
**ren.not.ben** : when I look around and stretch during class he's doing his work  
**rey-of-sunshine** : sorry but I'm sensing a hint of bs  
**poefly** : That's such bs you don't lift a finger when you glance at hux  
**finnspire** : kylo you might want to just drop this  
**ren.not.ben** : why are you even watching me so closely  
**ren.not.ben** : it's creeping me out  
**poefly** : All I do is watch the cute guys in class  
**poefly** : It's not my fault that the #3 and #4 cutest are sneaking looks at each other  
**finnspire** : (you're his type too kylo)  
**ren.not.ben** : shhh idc  
**rey-of-sunshine** : wait finn what do you mean (asking for a friend *wink*)  
**ren.not.ben** : reyyyy  
**poefly** : Lmao nice one rey  
**finnspire** : hux dated a tall dark and handsome type like you once  
**finnspire** : it was the shortest fling ever  
**finnspire** : he spent most of the fling complaining about (and to) the poor guy  
**rey-of-sunshine** : is that not what hux is doing to you rn kylo  
**ren.not.ben** : no it's definitely not  
**finnspire** : what's he doing right now  
**ren.not.ben** : wow would you look at that it's time to change the subject!  
**ren.not.ben** : what's with the chat name??  
**rey-of-sunshine** : UHH  
**rey-of-sunshine** : don't be mad but while finn and I were researching grandpa  
**rey-of-sunshine** : we accidentally spent an hour making pointless jokes  
**poefly** : WE ROASTED THAT SOB!  
**finnspire** : *airhorn* R-R-R-ROASTED  
**ren.not.ben** : wow.  
**rey-of-sunshine** : please don't be too upset we were just poking fun  
**ren.not.ben** : it's fine I'm just tired  
**finnspire** : yeah rey told us about the all-nighter you pulled to finish the english project  
**finnspire** : I hope you fix your sleep schedule before monday

**Biography Project Chat  
_Today_** _4:23pm_

**ren.not.ben** : hi  
**genhux2** : Hello.  
**ren.not.ben** : anything you want me to work on?  
**genhux2** : Not really, we’re basically done.  
**ren.not.ben** : um ok  
**ren.not.ben** : so  
**ren.not.ben** : do you have any hobbies?  
**genhux2** : What is this, twenty questions? Yes. I do have hobbies.  
**ren.not.ben** : hey, I only asked one (1) question, chill maybe?  
**genhux2** : You have more questions, though, don't you?  
**ren.not.ben** : well I have to follow up my first question with what are your hobbies  
**ren.not.ben** : unless that's? not? how conversations work?  
**genhux2** : Ugh. Fine.  
**genhux2** : My hobbies include homework and robotics.  
**ren.not.ben** : wow that's it?  
**ren.not.ben** : you gotta admit that's pretty sad  
**genhux2** : If you’re going to start judging me on how I spend my free time, I'm leaving.  
**ren.not.ben** : well to be fair I'm not any better  
**ren.not.ben** : all I do is listen to music and ignore my responsibilities  
**genhux2** : Fun.  
**ren.not.ben** : speaking of which, I'm really bored right now  
**ren.not.ben** : can I keep asking you questions or are you gonna yell at me  
**genhux2** : I’ll answer three more questions.  
**ren.not.ben** : 1. who do you hang out with?  
**genhux2** : Friends.  
**ren.not.ben** : if you're going to limit my questions you gotta answer better than that  
**ren.not.ben** : it's only fair  
**genhux2** : You're annoying.  
**ren.not.ben** : thanks, I try  
**genhux2** : Her name is Phasma.  
**ren.not.ben** : ooh “her” *wink*  
**genhux2** : We’re not dating. I'm not into that sort of thing.  
**ren.not.ben** : 2. do you mean you're not into dating or not into dating a “her”?  
**genhux2** : You are a child.  
**genhux2** : But if you must know, I'm not into dating a “her.”  
**ren.not.ben** : 3. what do you do during lunch period?  
**genhux2** : Depends on the day, really. Usually Phasma picks where we go.  
**genhux2** : The order of your questions worry me.  
**ren.not.ben** : oh shit sorry I wasn't asking you on a date or anything  
**genhux2** : Right.  
**ren.not.ben** : I was just going to invite you to join me and my cousin rey for lunch  
**ren.not.ben** : or something  
**ren.not.ben** : sometime  
**genhux2** : I'll consider it, but only if Phasma can come with us, I can't ditch her.  
**ren.not.ben** : yeah that's fine with me  
**ren.not.ben** : so do you think we could do this monday?  
**genhux2** : I think that’s your fourth question.  
**ren.not.ben** : damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go get him, kylo


End file.
